Na Maeumeul Bol Su
by LumiLu deaar
Summary: Luhan jadian dengan Kai, namja yang selama ini dikaguminya. Lalu Luhan merasa tidak rela dan merasa sakit hati melihat Sehun bercumbu dengan yeoja lain. Ada apa dengan Luhan? HunHan/KaiLu/Yaoi/DLDR


**Na Maeumeul Bol Su**

OoOoO

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast** : HunHan and KaiLu

**Slight Cast : **Jung Daeun 2eyes

**Genre** : AU, Romance, LifeSchool.

**Disclaimer** : They are belongs to God. This FF belongs to me.

**Rating **: T+

**Warning **: This content is Yaoi, it means boy x boy.

If you dislike that cast or yaoi, you will better click button **[x]**.

**Happy Reading ;D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

OoOoO

**Summary** : Luhan jadian dengan Kai, namja yang selama ini dikaguminya. Lalu Luhan merasa tidak rela dan merasa sakit hati melihat Sehun bercumbu dengan yeoja lain di toilet. Ada apa

dengan Luhan? **HunHan/KaiLu/Yaoi/DLDR**

(o.o)\(^_^)

Di kamar bernuansa putih itu, terlihat seorang namja berpakaian piyama baby blue sedang menelungkupkan badannya di atas kasur bermotif logo bergambar club sepak bola favoritnya, Barcelona. Jemari-jemari mungilnya yang lentik untuk ukuran pria itu sedang memainkan screen sentuh pada layar Iphonenya. Namja bersurai pink itu tersenyum-senyum melihat pesan dari ponselnya itu.

Cause all, i need is a beauty and the beat

Who can make my life complete

It's all 'bout you when the music makes you move

Baby do it like you do

Ringtone ponselnya yang bernada dering Beauty and A Beat dari Justin Bieber itu berbunyi –ringtone tanda panggilan masuk- terlihat layar Iphone-nya yang terdapat nama Sehun Calling... Luhan segera menggeser icon telepon pada layarnya kemudian menaruh ponselnya di telinganya

"Yeoboesseo, Sehuuun," ucap Luhan ceria.

"**Katanya ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan, jadi berita apa itu?" **

Luhan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya mendengar Sehun langsung bicara ke inti permasalahan. 'Hhh, dasar Sehun. Bisakah, Ia sedikit berbasa-basi padaku,' batin luhan menghela nafasnya. Luhan tahu Sehun sangat tidak suka berbasa-basi. Namun kemudian Luhan tersenyum.

"Sehun, kyaaaa... Sehunnnn,"

Di sana, Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya dari Luhan. Karena teriakan Luhan membuat telinganya berdengung.

"**Waeyo?"**

"Kai, Hun, Kai. Dia menembakku. Aaaa aku tidak menyangka, orang yang aku kagumi itu juga suka padaku. Ia mendatangi kelasku, dan menyatakan cintanya padaku di depan anak-anak. Ia sangat gentle sekali kan, Hun? Kau tahu, Ia juga membawa bunga tadi, dan Ia berlutut di hadapan ku. Benar-benar so sweeet. Aaah,"

"**..."**

Luhan tidak mendengar respon dari Sehun.

"Hello,"

"Sehun,"

Luhan melihat Iphonenya dan melihat waktu masih terus berjalan dan sambungan teleponnya masih tersambung.

"Sehuun,"

"**Chukkae. Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya," **

**PIP**

Luhan hanya ternganga mendengar Sehun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Luhan mendelikkan matanya pada ponsel itu, seakan ponsel itu adalah Sehun. Luhan merasa kesal dengan tingkah sehun yang seenaknya mematikan teleponnya itu padahal Ia masih ingin curhat dengan namja tampan itu.

"Ishhh, Sehun menyebalkaan. Sehun, I hate youuuu," teriak Luhan kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan merasa semalam Ia bermimpi aneh sekali, Ia menaiki kuda putih bersama Kai, kekasih barunya. Saat Ia sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan bersama Kai, tiba-tiba Ia di dan Kai melihat tiga babon mengelilingi mereka dengan pandangan ganas. Kai mendorong Luhan agar mendekat ke babon-babon itu, sedang Ia melarikan dirinya dengan kuda putih itu.

Luhan berteriak dan memanggil Kai, tapi Kai tetap memecut kudanya. Saat Luhan meringkuk ketakutan dan menangis karena babon itu semakin mendekatinya, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang namja yang menolong dirinya dan dengan gagah berani mengusir babon-babon itu. Babon-babon itu pun menjauhi Luhan dan namja itu.

Namja itu membuat Luhan berdiri,dan memeluknya erat. Saat Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap namja itu. Luhan terkejut melihatnya. Luhan sangat mengenal namja itu!

"Luhan," ucap namja itu sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka berdua.

CUP

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat mimpi aneh itu. Kai yang berjalan menggandeng tangan Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Lu, kenapa kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seperti itu?Is something wrong?" tanya Kai dengan tatapan menyelidiknya. Keningnya berkerut menatap tingkah Luhan yang aneh.

"A-ani, Kai. Everything's okay. Tidak perlu dipikirkan, hehehe," ujar Luhan tertawa garing.

"Arraseo, nanti istirahat jam pertama, aku akan menjemputmu. Cha belajarlah yang rajin. Saranghaeyo Luhan," ucap Kai saat tiba di depan kelas Luhan.

BLUSH

Luhan merasakan panas pada kedua pipinya. Luhan malu saat Kai menyatakan perasaannya, apalagi teman-temannya menatap padanya dengan pandangan menggoda. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya asalkan tidak menatap Kai.

Kai terkekeh melihat raut malu-malu yang terpancar pada wajah manis kekasihnya. Ia menjadi gemas. Kai menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dan mengecup pipinya dengan cepat. Luhan hanya bisa membatu di tempatnya dan memegang pipinya yang barusan di kecup Kai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini waktu istirahat. Luhan berkata ingin ke toilet pada Kai.

Luhan sedang berjalan menuju toilet yang terletak di sebelah ruang ganti namja. Saat sampai di depan toliet, Ia memutar knop pintu, dan membuka pintu itu, Ia terkejut. Merasa jantungnya di tusuk panah beracun. Terasa begitu sakit dan perih. Ia merasa lutut kakinya melemas, seolah terlepas dari engselnya.

Di hadapannya, Ia melihat namja yang sangat Ia kenal sedang mencumbu seorang yeoja di dinding dekat westafel itu. Namja itu memerangkap tubuh yeoja itu dengan tubuhnya. Yeoja itu mendongakkan kepalanya saat sang namja mencium leher jenjang sang yeoja. Tangan yeoja itu memeluk bahu namja tersebut dan meremas-remas rambut namja itu, melampiaskan kenikmatannya.

Luhan berkata dengan lirih,"Sehun..."

Ucapannya begitu pelan, namun ternyata di dengar namja yang sedang mencumbu yeoja itu. Seketika namja yang di panggil Sehun itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia melepaskan yeoja itu dan berjalan menuju Luhan.

Yeoja itu buru-buru merapikan seragamnya yang berantakan. Ia lalu keluar dari toilet itu dengan berlari. Tampaknya malu kegiatannya tadi dilihat orang lain.

"Oh, hai Luhan. Sedang apa di sini?" Sehun berkata dengan enteng seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa beberapa menit yang lalu. Bahkan Sehun terlihat tersenyum, membuat Luhan merasa muak.

Luhan melihat penampilan Sehun yang terlihat berantakan. Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kosong.

"K-kau," Luhan menunjuk Sehun dengan telunjuk tangannya. Tangannya bahkan sedikit bergetar.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan, Se-sehun?"

"Tidak ada," ucapnya acuh.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Jelas-jelas tadi Sehun sedang bercumbu dengan seorang yeoja tadi. Mengapa namja ini justru mengelak, batin luhan kesal.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Bukankah Kai sedang menunggumu di kantin?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namja itu justru mendekati westafel; menyalakan kran dan membasuh wajah dan sedikit rambutnya.

Luhan yang tampaknya masih shocked dengan kejadian yang dilihatnya hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya yang berada di belakang punggung Sehun. Sehun yang tidak pernah berduaan bahkan sangat cuek terhadap orang sekitarnya justru tadi terlihat mencumbu yeoja. Luhan merasa pening memikirkannya.

CUP

Luhan tersadar dari dunianya setelah merasakan kecupan singkat dari bibir Sehun di bibir semerah apelnya.

Loading please...

3

2

1

"Sehuuuuunnnnn, dasar namjaa kurangajaarrrrr!" teriak Luhan kesal.

Sehun yang mendengar teriakan Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar Luhan telah menjadi Luhan yang berteriak seperti biasanya.

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Luhan terlihat membisu. Kai yang sedari tadi melihat Luhan dari ujung matanya, terlihat bingung dengan sikap Luhan yang tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam itu. Tidak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya, Kai akhirnya bertanya pada Luhan.

"Lu, gweanchanayo?"

"Ne?" Luhan bertanya bingung, sedari tadi pikirannya melayang-layang pada sahabat dekatnya, Sehun. Ia jadi tidak fokus pada sekitarnya.

Kai menepikan mobilnya pada jalanan.

"Eh, Kai mengapa berhenti di sini?"

"Kau kenapa Lu? Apa sedang ada masalah?"

"Aniyoo. Gweanchanayo, Kai. Aku hanya sedang berpikir masalah ulanganku tadi,"

Kai menatap mata Luhan dalam-dalam, berusaha mencari kejujuran dari mata cokelat itu. Luhan yang dipandangi seperti itu menjadi . Luhan menjauhkan wajah Kai dengan tangannya. Luhan terkekeh kecil melihat raut Kai yang terlihat serius.

"Hey, kenapa serius sekali sih, Kai. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kepikiran ulangan tadi. Aku takut mengulang, itu saja. Kau tahu kan kalau Kang Seonsaengnim sangat kejam jika memberi soal ulangan. Apalagi jika aku mengulang, pasti, soalnya akan berkali-kali lipat lebih sulit," ucap Luhan, setengah membohongi Kai setengah jujur.

Tadi Ia memang ada ulangan dari Kang Seonsaengnim. Tapi sebenarnya Ia memikirkan Sehun. Luhan tidak mau Kai marah karena Luhan memikirkan laki-laki lain saat bersamanya. Walaupun Sehun adalah sahabatnya.

Kai yang sedari tadi terlihat mendengarkan Luhan ternyata malah asik mengamati bibir Luhan yang bergerak-gerak lucu. Apalagi saat ini, Luhan sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya, seolah memanggil Kai untuk menciumnya.

Kai melepas seatbeltnya, membuat Luhan memandanginya dengan pandangan bertanya. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Luhan yang sedang kacau pikirannya memalingkan wajahnya sehingga Kai hanya bisa mencium udara kosong.

Kai merasa kecewa karena Luhan menolaknya. Namun, Kai juga merasa bingung dengan Luhan, bukankah tadi pagi Ia masih mau untuk dicium. Tetapi mengapa sekarang menolak ciuman Kai.

"Kenapa menolak? Wae?" tanya Kai datar. Pandangannya menatap jalanan di depannya.

Luhan juga merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Bukankah dari dulu Ia menyukai Kai. Kenapa sekarang Ia bertindak seolah-olah tidak menyukai namja tan itu. Hanya melihat Sehun bercumbu dengan orang lain hatinya jadi sekacau ini, bahkan sampai menolak ciuman Kai.

"Mianhae, Kai. Aku tidak tahu," jawab Luhan dengan raut wajah bingung dan menyesalnya.

Kai mendengus kesal. Ia yang merasa bad mood segera memakai seatbelt dan menjalankan mobilnya membelah jalanan ramai Busan itu. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya keheningan yang menyertai mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

Mohon kritik, saran, dan komentarnya chinguuu agar saya tahu kekurangan-kekurangan apa yang terdapat di dalam ff ini. So, Mind to review chinguuuu?

Gomawooooo :D

LOVE YAAAA :*


End file.
